Respire
by LiveAllYourDreams
Summary: Quand Clarke lâche tout pour partir à l'aventure, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça...


Bonjour à tous ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce pairing alors j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir trop dénaturé les personnages. Pour l'instant, cette fic est un OS mais j'ai quelques idées de suite, donc je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer ou m'arrêter là. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et j'espère vraiment avoir vos avis !

* * *

Les bras levés en l'air, les mains tendues vers le ciel, je sentais l'air me fouetter délicieusement le visage. Mes cheveux, dont quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de mon chignon fait à la va-vite, venaient parfois s'emmêler devant mes yeux. Nous étions en-dehors de la ville, sur une route cabossée qui ressemblait plus à une piste, et je profitais de l'impression d'invincibilité que me procurait la vitesse excessive de la vieille Mustang décapotable dans laquelle je me trouvais. Les soubresauts de la route, le cuir de la ceinture contre ma poitrine, le soleil qui m'éblouissait par moment, les grains de poussière qui veinaient se loger dans mes yeux, tout, absolument tout, me donnait l'impression de sentir l'essence même de la vie couler dans mes veines.

En tournant la tête vers le côté conducteur, je dus réprimer un sourire en pensant à la réaction de ma mère -et de mes amis- s'ils me voyaient à cet instant. En compagnie d'une parfaite inconnue, dont je connaissais à peine le prénom. Lexa, il me semble. Alors que je commençais tout juste à marcher le long de la route, elle s'était arrêté à ma hauteur en faisant crisser les pneus, et m'avait abordée d'un simple « Dis princesse, tu as l'air un peu trop fatiguée pour passer une journée entière à marcher ». La réponse avait été instantanée : « Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux peut-être ? ». Elle avait souri, et c'est à cet instant que j'avais remarqué la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux -un vert émeraude des plus singuliers- puis m'avait ouvert la portière. Et, comme si une force extérieure avait pris possession de mon corps, j'étais montée.

J'avais menti, d'ailleurs. Elle était vraiment mieux que moi ; elle était plutôt du genre mignonne. Très mignonne, même. Les cheveux tombant au milieu de son dos, le teint hâlé, des yeux captivants, un visage à couper le souffle, finement musclée à ce que je pouvais voir. Peut-être que l'on finira même par s'embrasser -il serait difficile de manquer les coups d'oeil répétés qu'elle me jette en coin depuis ce matin. Peut-être pas. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

En passant devant le panneau annonçant la présence d'une clinique vétérinaire à moins de cinq kilomètres, l'image de mon ancienne vie s'imposa à moi. Une famille aimante, des amis attentionnés, des résultats corrects à l'école. Et puis tout avait volé en éclats. Le décès de mon père avait détruit ce que je croyais inébranlable. Mes résultats étaient passés de corrects à moyens puis médiocres, mes amis avaient pris pitié de moi jusqu'à ne plus oser me parler que de choses gaies et joyeuses -mais qui sonnaient tellement faux- et ma mère avait petit à petit sombré dans une existence sombre et aigrie.

Et c'est ainsi, après une énième journée passée à broyer du noir dans ma chambre et éviter tout contact social, qu'une idée totalement folle avait traversé mon esprit. Puis était revenue jusqu'à finir par s'imposer avec force. Partir en road-trip à travers les Etats-Unis avec en tout et pour tout 200 dollars en poche, faire du stop -quand c'est possible- ou passer des journées entières à marcher avec mon sac sur le dos, dormir à la belle étoile, sympathiser avec des inconnus. J'avais besoin de partir -je me sentais perdre pied. Et je ne le voulais pas.

Jusqu'ici, mon périple s'était plutôt bien déroulé, si l'on excepte les trois jours passés à marcher sous une pluie torrentielle ou cette nuit en compagnie d'un couple qui avait été tout sauf discret. Mais peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, je ne regrettai rien.

Le brusque freinage de la Mustang me ramena à la réalité, et je jetais un regard assassin en direction de Lexa, qui me répondit par un sourire arrogant. Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais perdit mon air agacé en découvrant le village que nous traversions, cette fois-ci à une allure décente. Les cabanons en bois se découpaient sur le coucher de soleil orangé, le vert de la végétation se mêlait à la terre sombre, les effluves de toutes sortes d'épices -de la cannelle, du safran, du curcuma, du cajun et bien d'autres- parvenaient à mes narines alors que mes yeux furent happés par l'immense fresque peinte sur le mur de l'une des rares maisons en pierres. Elle représentait simplement des scènes de la vie quotidienne des indiens vivant dans cette région, mais les traits étaient d'une précision éblouissante. Le mélange de toutes ces perceptions conférait à ce village un aspect irréel et hypnotique. C'était magnifique.

Je fronçais les sourcils en sentant la Mustang s'arrêter doucement le long de l'unique route.

_Tu veux descendre ?

Je tournai la tête vers Lexa et l'observai longuement. Elle semblait toujours aussi sûre d'elle, mais j'avais l'impression que son arrogance avait disparu, du moins momentanément. Pourquoi pas. Elle laissa un large sourire prendre possession de son visage, et vint faire le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière, pour finir ma glisser sa main autour de ma taille et me guider doucement dans les ruelles de la ville. Elle s'imaginait probablement avoir gagné.

Mais elle avait tort.

Je n'avais rien contre elle -qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer dans d'autres circonstances- mais j'étais incapable d'aimer et de m'attacher à quelqu'un pour le moment. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Je n'étais pas rassasiée.

Les maigres petits-déjeuners en observant le soleil se lever.  
Le bruit du moteur qui démarre.  
La musique dans l'habitacle de la voiture. L'odeur d'essence et de gasoil à chaque station-service.  
Les vieux sièges mal rembourrés qui font mal au dos.  
Les couchers de soleil avec une simple couverture sur le dos.  
Les nuits à la belle étoile dans un sac de couchage.  
Le réveil grâce au chant des oiseaux.  
La chaleur du soleil contre ma peau.  
Les gouttes de sueur le long de ma nuque.  
La morsure du froid.  
L'engourdissement après un trop long trajet.  
La sensation de vitesse.  
La poussée d'adrénaline à chaque accélération. L'excitation.  
L'insécurité.  
La liberté.

C'était de ça dont j'avais besoin. Ce sont les seules choses qui me font tenir. Alors, demain matin, à la première lueur de l'aube, je partirai.

Et tout recommencera.


End file.
